


Who You Gonna Call

by RachelleRyan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Reviews: 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-26
Updated: 2005-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleRyan/pseuds/RachelleRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Who You Gonna Call?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Who You Gonna Call

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Who You Gonna Call?

Title: Who You Gonna Call?

Author: Rachelle Ryan

Pairings: Tony/Steve

Rating: PG, very mild slash warning

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own these people, but since I abhor slavery I guess that's a good thing. No money is being made by me. If there is I certainly am not getting my checks and you have to talk to the US Postal service.

Spoilers: Uh… can't remember exactly which episode but it was the one with Mr. Thorn the assassin and McGee's love interest getting killed. If this doesn't sound familiar this story isn't going to make much sense

Summary: What exactly could Tony's frat brother tell Kate?

Notes: This is my first NCIS fic and ironically enough it isn't even a Gi/Di, which is my favorite pairing. Oh, and I came up with the name for the title while watching Ghostbusters II. Sorry, I couldn't resist.

(Who You Gonna Call?)

Tony stayed frozen at his desk for several minutes after Kate walked out. Then he seemed to wake up and with a shake. He jumped up grabbing his coat and reaching for his cell phone. "Night, Boss." He called as he speed walked to the stairs shrugging on his coat. Tony knew there was no point in taking the elevator. Reception could be chancy in the shaft with all the security measures in place.

"Good luck catching her, DiNozzo." Gibbs' low voice carried like no shout would.

Not even bothering to turn around to respond to Tony punched Steve's number with his right thumb as he slammed into the bar on the stair door with his left shoulder.

The slap of leather on metal echoed around him as he double-timed it down the stairs with his free hand barely keeping contact with the rail; making for the basement and distance from his co-workers. The steady clap almost drowned out the ringing in Tony's ear. Knuckles whitened, as Tony's hand tightened on the railing stopping his headlong rush with the ringing's end.

"Yeah, Steve it's me. I wanted to ask what you're going to tell Kate."

"…."

Eyes implored the ceiling. "Payback is a bitch." Tony half turned to glance up the stairs. "But Steve don't tell her about us."

"….?"

A hurt expression, one resembling that of a wounded puppy who can't figure out why you're being mean to it, flashed across Tony's face but it was quickly replaced with his typical mask of cheerfulness. "Well… let's just say there was a hint I might be and she jumped all over me for months. Still blindsides me with nastiness every once in a while."

"…."

Snort "I know it's harassment. How long have I been a cop? I can't report her."

"….?"

Bitterness colored Tony's voice. "Nah, my boss wouldn't care if I fucked an Boy George as long as I make it to work on time and follow orders. One sign of friction in the workplace though and I'm packing my box. She usually confines it to when we're alone or I'd already be gone."

"….?"

"Steve." Tony's voice conveyed just how stupid he thought his friend was being. "She's an ex-Secret Service Agent. I'm just and ex-cop with a flair for undercover work."

"…."

"You're required to say that. I've slept with you. Anyway Kate's a good person as long as she doesn't think you're a _homo._ " Tony spat out the last word like it was sewer water.

"….?"

"You know you'll probably have to hide the fact that you're bi from any woman you marry anyway."

"…."

"Fair exists in life as often as squares in nature." The flat inflection gave the impression that he was quoting.

"….?"

Resignation clashed and supported amusement. "I'm thinking Texas. Nice scenery. Cool accents. Big burgers. What's not to love?" The meaning of those fragmented sentences took a moment to sort out but taking Tony's career history into account it didn't take long to figure out he was talking about where he was going to look for a job next.

"…."

"You got me. Your family's great." A charming smirk played over his lips. "It's just too bad your little half-brother moved. He was cute. How's he liking Vegas anyway?"

"….!"

Chuckles reverberated down the cement passageway. Tony's free left hand came up in a placating gesture despite the fact that Steve couldn't see. "Whoa. Slow down. He's still little Nicky to me." Pause. "Your sisters are cute too."

"….!"

The smile turned sad but his tone remained playful. "I gotta go. Have fun on your date."

"….?"

"Don't worry. You know me. I would have told her those stories sooner or later just to gross her out. I can't keep a secret." The cell phone shut with a click. As Tony shoved it back into his breast pocket he muttered gloomily, "I've got no secrets."

Slowly this time Tony descended into the bowels of the building.

At the top of the stairs a door gently swung closed.

#Fin#


End file.
